So This Is Love
by meicosr
Summary: MEDIO LEMON, MEDIO LIME! Un regalin para San Valentin. Shinichi y Ran estan disfrutando de su luna de miel... ¿Qué pasará? SR R&R!


**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Medio LIME, medio LEMON. Es vuestra responsabilidad leerlo o no, aunque yo aviso de que podría dañar ciertas sensibilidades muy sensibles... xD He intentado hacerlo lo más suave posible, tierno y bonito. Aun así, estáis avisados de que sigue siendo lo que es. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**

**SO THIS IS LOVE**

Nueva York, 8 p.m. Ran no había aparecido todavía por la suite del hotel en que se alojaban los recién casados. Llevaban todavía horas de matrimonio, pues querían pasar esa noche de bodas lejos de su tierra, solos y en la intimidad. No querían esperar más. Y volvemos a lo del principio¿estaban preparados? Cierto que los dos habían decidido esperar hasta esa noche, y ahora que estaba ahí, que había llegado... ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Shinichi se impacientaba. Tenía todo preparado. El preludio, la obra en sí y el epílogo. Cada momento estaba planeado para hacer de ésa una noche perfecta. Aunque de la práctica al hecho hay un trecho, él confiaba en que todo saliera como la seda. Podría decir que esperaba esa noche más que Noche Buena o el día de su cumpleaños...

- Me sudan las manos... ¡Mierda!

Y, por supuesto, estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué? Hacía más de dos años que vivía con Ran en la misma casa, nada iba a cambiar. Bueno, quizá la manera de tocarla en esos momentos en que los dos perdían los estribos y _casi_ llegaban a más. La chica no quería, él no quería forzarla, y ella sabía cómo detenerle sin herir sus sentimientos, sabía cuál era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Y él, claro, era un hombre y tenía sus necesidades. Pero verla a ella, tan asustada, casi llorando del miedo, le rompía al corazón. Todo se detenía en ese instante en que miraba su cara, esperando ver una sonrisa reconfortante para seguir, pero veía como se inquietaba, ese miedo en los ojos, esa inseguridad... Y por ella, él haría lo que fuera. Incluso esperar una eternidad.

Pero por fin la espera había acabado. O eso creía él. Y lo esperaba, lo deseaba profundamente. Podría ponerse a dar vueltas y saltos por la habitación, pero no era muy buena idea. Mejor guardarse toda esa energía para dársela a ella. La amaba. Punto y aparte.

Recorrió la suite para comprobar que todo estuviera en su sitio. El champán, las fresas y la nata para el final, o quién sabía si los necesitarían en medio de la trama. Las velas en su sitio, todavía apagadas para evitar posibles desastres. Las dos sorpresas que habían salido de su intelecto estaban desde hacía horas en su sitio, esperando ser leídas y recogidas. Era tan sólo el preludio, una introducción para crearle emoción e intriga. Quería que ella llegase al final del puzzle y lo encontrara, para que el mundo dejara de importarle de una vez por todas.

--------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Ran, siguiendo el consejo de Shinichi, había ido a hacer unas compras por Nueva York. Él le había dicho que fuera a alguna tienda y comprara algo sexy para ella. Al principio pensó que era una broma de él, pero cortó en seco la risa cuando vio la cara seria que él tenía. Con un suspiro, zapatos cómodos y una chaqueta por si hacía frío salió a la calle, preparada mentalmente para recorrerse unas cuantas manzanas a pie en busca de esa prenda. ¿Noche especial¡Ja! Eso estaba por verse. Ella nunca había querido avanzar, no hasta el día de su boda. No tenía escapatoria. Igualmente, no la quería. Sabía que él la amaba y por eso había esperado. Sabía que él no podía, ni ella tampoco, esperar más. Sabía que esa era la noche. Estaba preparada físicamente, pero no conseguía hacerse a la idea.

Tenia 21 años recién cumplidos de hacía una semana. Todas sus amigas hacía tiempo que ya lo habían hecho alguna vez y le decían que tan sólo se dejara llevar y que así pasaría.

Pero ella no quería que simplemente pasara. Quería que fuera especial. Quería que fuese única en su memoria. Lo que ella no quería era tener sexo simplemente, ella quería hacer el amor con la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que guardaba en su interior bajo llave, todo lo que reservaba para esa noche.

En ocasiones anteriores le había mostrado una parte de todo eso. No llegaba a la mitad y él decía que ella era perfecta así. Quería ver su cara cuando se entregara completamente a él. Quería reírse por lo menos una vez de él. Pero sinceramente, por dentro tenía de todo menos diversión. Estaba asustada, quería que llegara pero quería alargar esas horas de comprar.

- ¿Perdone, cuánto vale este vestido?

En su interior, esa lucha la tenía casi vencida el deseo que sentía por él. Quería estar ya en la habitación. Quería verle, besarle, tocarle. Lo necesitaba. Lo compró y le faltó poco para correr todo el camino hasta el hotel. ¿De dónde salía todo eso que sentía? Antes estaba más nerviosa que un flan, y ahora... Lo atribuyó todo a las hormonas, que todavía seguían en movimiento aunque la adolescencia quedara atrás.

---------------------------------------

Shinichi estaba acabando de poner bien las almohadas cuando oyó un pitido y como se abría la puerta. Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. También pudo sentir su respiración agitada, cosa que le hizo inmensamente feliz.

- Has corrido para venir. Mal hecho, Ran. ¿De dónde sacarás las fuerzas para esta noche? - murmuró en voz baja.

- Shi... - dijo entre suspiros y jadeos -. Shin... ¿Shinichi? Ah... ¿Estás... aquí?

No obtuvo respuesta. ¿Quería jugar? Ella también.

- Shinichi... No te escondas - dijo con voz cantarina -. ¿No quieres ver mi vestido nuevo¿Cómo es eso?

El chico estuvo tentado a salir. Ella sabía que cuando ponía esa voz, él se volvía loco. Se estaba aprovechando de sus puntos débiles. Pero esta vez no iba a ceder. ¡No señor! Esta vez tendría que salir de ella, ella era quien tenía que quererlo. Miró un momento el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular. Lo rozó con suavidad. Sin saberlo, ella hizo lo mismo. Pero Ran no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el tiempo con tonterías de anillos ni sentimientos ni compenetraciones ni nada. Quería encontrarlo ahora.

Se dio cuenta que todavía llevaba la chaqueta puesta y fue a dejarlo todo en la mesa, acostumbrada también a hacerlo en su casa de Tokyo. Vio una carta sobre en la mesa con su nombre escrito. Dentro había un papel con una palabra escrita.

_Búscame_.

A decir verdad, había una nota enganchada al jarrón donde descansaban unas preciosas rosas rojas. Olían bien y estaban frescas. Sonrió interiormente cogiendo la nota. Ésta decía así:

_Intrigado me tiene mi amor,_

_Líquido divino que amainas los problemas_

_Obsequio de nata y fresa,_

_Ven a buscarme allí donde indica este poema. _

¿Desde cuándo su marido era poeta? Esa era muy fácil¿verdad? Llevaba años viendo como él resolvía crímenes impensables, y realmente era bueno en el oficio. Lo que nunca se le había dado bien eran las letras ni las adivinanzas. Igualmente, ella se puso en pose de detective y empezó a analizarlo, por si acaso.

- Líquido divino que amainas los problemas. Eso es un sitio donde se pueda guardar alcohol. Obsequio de nata y fresa. Un sitio frío donde se puedan guardar la nata y las fresas. Eso es la nevera de la suite. ¡Shinichi, para otra vez piensa mejor!

Oyó una risa y estuvo a punto de seguir el sonido, pero le intrigaba lo que habría dentro de la nevera. Fue hacia allí, abriéndola de golpe para encontrar una nota pegada a la botella de champán.

_Mírate al espejo, ponte guapa,_

_Pero ves con cuidado, no mires atrás. _

Diciendo espejo lo dejaba más que claro. Quería que fuese al servicio y se pusiera guapa para la noche. Suponía que eso de mirar atrás significaba que no se echara para atrás ahora que ya casi lo tenían, pero tampoco le prestó importancia.

Se dirigió al lavabo, dejando el champán, la nata y las fresas en el mueble para cogerlos después. Se metió con el vestido que había comprado y empezó a desvestirse. Cuando hubo acabado de prepararse, se giró para mirarse en el espejo, pero allí había otra nota pegada con cinta adhesiva.

_Esta noche es la más especial entre todas_

_Y a la luz de las velas o en la oscuridad_

_Observaremos como la pasión nos envuelve_

_Una princesa y un caballero por siempre jamás. _

Supo que ahí se había acabado el juego de los poemas. Lo que no sabía todavía era dónde se escondía él. Miró de nuevo el salón, pero no había nada. Fue hacia el otro lado, donde estaba la puerta de su habitación y descubrió un resplandor extraño. La abrió y vio la habitación llena de pequeñas velas encendidas, pero ni rastro de Shinichi.

En una idea absurda se dirigió hacia el armario para comprobar que el joven no se hubiera escondido ahí.

- ¿Shinichi? Por favor, sal ya...

De repente sintió unas manos que la agarraban por la cintura por detrás, por encima de la seda del vestido. Éste era blanco, con el cuerpo de seda y el sujetador de encaje negro. Las manos bajaron hasta el final de la tela, trazando un camino de caricias por todo su cuerpo, y volviendo a subir. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que se atrevía a tocarla así. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que sabía exactamente _dónde_ tocarla, y _cómo_. Sólo él sabía que las ingles eran su punto débil. Sólo él sabía que sus muslos reaccionaban rápidamente al calor de sus manos, sobretodo por la parte interior. Sólo él, sólo Shinichi.

Y ese nombre fue el que se le escapó en un suspiro de puro placer.

- _Shinichi_...

- ¿Qué? - dijo él con voz ronca, preso del deseo que sentía.

- No pares.

- No pensaba hacerlo - y siguió inmerso en su cuello, degustando cada parte de su nuca, las raíces del cabello, y girándola consiguió pasar por la mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca, donde se entretuvo más de lo necesario. Adoraba sentir en sus propias manos como el calor del cuerpo de Ran aumentaba a la vez que su propia temperatura corporal.

Ahora mismo estaba entretenido dándole besos por todo su tórax, cogiéndola por la cintura para evitar que ella cayese. Notaba como la prenda se resbalaba de sus manos, y Ran con ella, pero volvió a cogerla más firmemente.

No pudo más. La cogió como una princesa y la llevó hasta la cama, poniéndose él encima. Ran puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello inmediatamente y comenzó a besarle con fiereza. Los dos sentían como el pulso aceleraba rápidamente, queriendo alargar el juego de sus lenguas y manos todo el tiempo que pudieran.

Ran consiguió quitarle la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata con un poco de ayuda. Prefirió esperar un poco más hasta quitarle lo demás, pues ya le estaban entrando los nervios de siempre. Sentía la erección de Shinichi clavándose en su barriga, y ella enloquecía a la vez que se asustaba. Parecía que dentro de ella habían dos personas completamente diferentes, mientras el chico volvía a meter las manos por dentro del camisón. Le tocó la barriga, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo y llegó a su pecho. Ran arqueó la espalda al notar como sus manos los rozaban suavemente, con cariño.

- Shinichi, espera...

- No, Ran, no. Por favor. Dijimos que hoy sí que...

- Yo quiero hacerlo. Y también quería darte las gracias por ser así.

Shinichi sonrió más que nunca y le dio un beso de película. Estuvo tentado a parar y acostarse a su lado, preparado para dormir, pero las mariposas que sentía en la barriga y la dirección que tomaban las manos de Ran lo devolvieron a la realidad. Éstas caminaban hacia abajo, hacia el cinturón, quitándole por fin los pantalones y dejándolo tan sólo en boxers.

Shinichi, por su parte, sacó las manos del interior del vestido de Ran y también fue hacia el final de éste, quitando la molesta prenda de su camino. Tuvo que sentarse en la cama un momento para admirar su belleza. La chica, confusa, también se sentó en ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó.

- Ran... Te quiero - fue lo único que pudo decir.

La chica, feliz, se tiró encima de él, derribándolo, haciendo que los dos volvieran a caer sobre el colchón.

La pasión que sentían era incontrolable, sus respiraciones agitadas lo demostraban. Todos esos jadeos y suspiros, el oír sus nombres en un susurro pronunciado por el otro, saber que sólo ellos tenían la llave del otro, entender lo que necesitaban sin decir palabra alguna... Todo eso que ahora sentían, que experimentaban, todo el placer que parecía no tener nada a que compararse... Todo el embrujo se vio roto cuando Shinichi, estando los dos sin ropa, decidió dar el siguiente paso.

Ran, como siempre, se asustó de nuevo.

- Ran... ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, pero... Es este miedo de siempre.

- Tranquila, si no quieres no...

- ¡Pero es que yo quiero! Tú sigue, no me mires, tan sólo bésame...

Él hizo lo que ella le pedía, besándola tiernamente mientras entraba en ella.

- Te quiero, Ran. Te adoro. Te amo.

La chica ahogó un chillido de dolor en sus labios, rasgándole la espalda al chico. A decir verdad, los dos lo pasaron mal.

- Ya está, mi amor, ya está.

Pero, poco a poco, todo ese dolor fue convirtiéndose en placer. Los invadió a los dos, transportándolos a un mundo donde no existía otra cosa que ellos y su amor y el momento que vivían ahora mismo. Navegaban de nube en nube, queriéndose, amándose, demostrándose de lo que eran capaces y podían llegar a ser y a sentir.

Shinichi entraba y salía, no quería detenerse por nada del mundo. ¿Así se sentía el paraíso? Por Diós que no quería volver al mundo real.

Ran no sabía lo que hacía. Simplemente lo hacía y se dejaba hacer. Participaba igual que Shinichi, pero todavía quería más. Todo ese movimiento la estaba llevando hasta un trance donde no podría controlarse, donde perdería la razón por él. Quería más.

- Shinichi... - dijo entre suspiros.

- Ran...

El chico no tardó en cumplir su deseo, entendiendo lo que ella quería con tan sólo oír su suspiro. Muchas veces había soñado con ese momento, pero nunca pensó que sería _así_. No encontraba palabras para describirlo, ni siquiera para explicarse a él mismo lo que sentía. Era tan grande, tan especial, tan inigualable. Supo que habían hecho bien en esperar. Por ella habría esperado todo el tiempo necesario. El amor es cosa de dos, no de uno. Hacer el amor también consiste en dos personas. Y eso era exactamente lo que él quería.

Ran sintió dentro de sí la explosión de Shinichi. Mientras notaba como todo se acababa, Shinichi le dio el mejor beso de su vida. En él le dio las gracias por todo, por ser ella, por estar con él, por darle ese precioso momento, por haberlo aceptado en su vida después de tantas mentiras. Le dio las gracias por amarle y por aceptar ser su esposa. Le dio las gracias por haberlo perdonado. También le dijo lo especial que era, lo que representaba para él, lo que suponía estar a su lado, todos sus sentimientos, le dijo que la amaba en tan sólo un beso.

La chica correspondió ese beso, transmitiéndole exactamente lo mismo.

Quedaba claro que se amaban, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que siempre sería así. Incluso cuando muriesen y sobretodo cada vez que llegaran al paraíso de esa manera.

- ¿Has llegado al cielo? - le preguntó él.

- Al paraíso... - rió ella, desperezándose -. Por cierto¿por qué te molestaste en hacer los poemas de antes?

- Pensaba que le daría emoción. Además, había dos mensajes ocultos en ellos. ¿Sabes cuáles son?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Lo primero es que te llamé "obsequio de nata y fresa", porque eres igual de dulce que esas dos cosas, que sabes que me encantan, pero menos que tú.

Ran rió de buena gana al ver la cara que él había puesto y la pequeña voz con la que hablaba.

- Y luego está que en el poema de la mesa y el del espejo, leyendo la primera letra de cada verso se forma una palabra.

Ella cogió los poemas y los miró.

_**I**ntrigado me tiene mi amor,_

_**L**íquido divino que amainas los problemas_

_**O**bsequio de nata y fresa,_

_**V**en a buscarme allí donde indica este poema. _

_**E**sta noche es la más especial entre todas_

_**Y** a la luz de las velas o en la oscuridad_

_**O**bservaremos como la pasión nos envuelve_

_**U**na princesa y un caballero por siempre jamás. _

Tenía razón.

- Pone... I... Love... You... ¡Oh, Shinichi! Adoro que seas así de romántico. Y déjame agradecerte lo gentil que has sido todo este tiempo y sobretodo esta noche. Para mí todo esto significa mucho... Sé que... Que si hubieras sido otra persona, quizá me hubieses dejado cuando yo te pedía tiempo... Que no lo hayas hecho es para mí más que una bendición. Pero yo no quería verme forzada a hacerlo por miedo a que tú te marcharas...

- Y no lo haría. Deberías saber que todo lo que siento está por encima de hacer el amor...

- Lo he sabido siempre, pero simplemente no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Que hayas preparado las velas, el champán, las flores, esta noche, esta luna de miel... Todo significa tanto para mí como no te puedes imaginar. Prométeme que no va a cambiar nada. Que seguiremos siempre, _siempre_ así.

- Lo prometo - con la sonrisa más sincera que tenía en su repertorio -. ¿Un brindis, princesa?

- ¡Dos! Y luego una guerra de nata, que te la mereces. Y luego... Ya veremos... - le dijo sugestivamente -. ¿Te parece?

El chico sólo atinó a tragar saliva sonoramente. Ahora que ella había descubierto que hacer el amor le gustaba, él era quien estaba asustado. No obstante, no se dejaría intimidar. Si eso era lo que ella quería, él podría hacer un esfuerzo y sacar las fuerzas de donde fuese. Tenían todavía una semana por delante, solos en aquel hotel.

¿Creyó alguna vez que iba a ser una luna de miel relajada¡Qué equivocado estaba!

**

* * *

**

Quiero que sepais que todavia estoy intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para darle una opinion a este fic.. xD Por un lado me gusta, porque no queria hacer un lemon de pim pam pim pam... xD Me explico? xD Es decir, que he leido algunos que son asi como salvajes y super sexys y algunos son tambien un poco "asquerosos"... xD He intentado que este no sea asi. No se, la primera vez tiene que ser especial, creo yo.. xD Y asi es como imagino la luna de miel de estos dos. Ademas que es mi primer lemon.. :S xD

Desde hace algun tiempo tenia esta idea en mente, y supongo que el dia de San Valentin era el dia perfecto.. xD Tambien me propuse no hacer un songfic cuando hiciera el lemon, basicamente para no quedarme estancada en los songfics y demostrarme a mi misma que se escribir sin inspirarme en una cancion... Ese era uno de mis miedos. Pero las costumbres no se pierden tan facilmente, asi que he tenido que ponerme de fondo la cancion de _so this is love_. La verdad es que no me decidia si hacerlo con esa cancion o una de los backstreet boys que se llama _Love is_, asi que al final he decidido hacer un oneshot a secas! xD

Sea como sea, espero que os haya gustado!

Se lo dedico a toda la gente que lo lea, que manda reviews, y a todos los enamorados, con pareja o sin ella, en este día tan consumistaaa!! jaja xD Va por vosotros!

Quierooo reiveeeews!!

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo fic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


End file.
